How Gilbert Fell in Love and Other Adventures
by Crimson Knighte
Summary: Prussia has many misadventures and journeys including falling in love find yourself enraptured by the action of battle.P.O.V.s will vary between each character and narrator. Please note this isn't based on any actual history but am writing a fic that is.


How Gilbert fell in love and other Adventures

Chapter 1

It was a dark day in the kingdom of Prussia and Atlantis the opposing armies of Giant Kitties of the dying Pangians were advancing quickly. Strategic planning had forced the Snow Leopards of Atlantis to come in from the north rather than the south for a sneak attack against the monstrous beasts. Gilbert's chicks of Prussia were eating the allies of Catland the chocolate covered peeps of the Snowy Mountain range where untold dangers laid mostly of the furry kind. But indeed these two countries did not always fight so boldly side by side.

The valiant knight Kayla was Gilbert's one true treasure though he was totally awesome if not more awesomer than her. He had met her at a battle over Versailles, Francis was being unfair about who got that magnificent palace and he knew it was Gil's. She was on a vibrant mare of streaming colors galloping full speed with an entire army of dragons and various species of felines soaring a whispered breath behind her. The armed nymph's battle cry claimed his heart and he knew he had yet one place he had conquered and knew he never will.

So Gilbert reigned in his feathered sentinels sending most against the French but a handful of the truly loyal he sent to follow that warring beauty. He easily won the palace after seducing the French general and he had the gem of France or at least in Gilbert's view. But where was she he chanced upon? Those fearsome dragons or that vicious parade but she was nowhere to be seen.

And he searched for her the battling girl who commanded such monstrous beasts with a flip of her hair and perhaps some toothsome treats. For Gilbert can never really know what about her captivated her minions. Perhaps it is what made him long to see her in action upon some desolate field where it was just those two and their mythical beasts. Though to be true Prussia would have to borrow England's unicorns again but never mind Prussia reflected it be worth it just to destroy that fiery soul will prove I can win her heart.

But she was no damsel that could be won by such measures of wooing he had to be cunning as well as loving and only if she won the duel would she truly love him. For a modest defeat meant sympathy from the battle scarred queen. Her prowess was to be admired and poor Gilbert was just about to find out what his hormones gotten him into. For she was not heartless but in battle she wore an iron heart where she caged out the vanities of the world. Away from the sword she was what one would expect of a good and loving queen.

So Gilbert thought deep and hard what would a battle worthy opponent appreciate the most in battle. And the thought dawned on him on the third day before the sun had risen and he could not see how she would not appreciate his Valentine's treat. He commanded the Dark Chocolate monsters of the east whose various descents come from Germania. And took with him his many valiant troops and sent an envoy to her camp and this how it all began

The Atlatian queen craved a challenge and upon seeing the giants of those vast mountains she grinned. She knew the only way to defeat the dark chocolate monsters was to use a flamethrower and melt them into a giant pile of melted goo. She smote them easily with her dragons' breath and her skill with lighting a rag placed in full vodka bottles and running. The foot soldiers were too easy to fight and it was epic as she crushed the Prussian troops.

When the battle was done they shook hands and Gilbert cried on the victor's shoulder wanting ever more this country's heart. She smiled and patted his head and whispered in his ear "I prefer my chocolates in a box." She promptly left after giving him a hug finding this foolish yet daring man intriguing nonetheless.

I lied or merely he fell in love with this Atlatian queen twice the second time was over a game of cards where they tied and the second time she won. She was a lovely sport taking pity on Gilbert's obvious boredom and visiting the Palace of Versailles. The poker game lasted five minutes before she had gained Versailles and he had gained a lock of her hair. And so that day on they fought together to test who can win in a battle of the mind.


End file.
